Backfire
by Wulf-Gurl
Summary: Katerina Harley's first year at Hogwarts was supposed to be great; there wasn't supposed to be bullies, or mean teachers, and there definitely wasn't supposed to be a pair of annoying redheaded twins that were nothing but trouble. When a prank backfires and she becomes the victim, Fred will do anything to make it up to her. Possible Fred/OC SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS! OPEN FOR APPS
1. Character request

**EDIT 7-16-14 - I AM ONLY TAKING A FEW MORE CHARACTERS FROM HERE ON OUT. IT MUST BE ONE OF THE FOLLOWING;**

**0 GRYFFINDORS  
1 HUFFLEPUFF GIRL  
3 RAVENCLAWS (TWO BOYS 1 GIRL)  
2 SLYTHERINS (PREFERRABLY BOYS)  
**

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT AS ONE OF THESE, I WILL NOT TAKE THE CHARACTER.**

**-END EDIT-**

**ANN:: Alright, so this story has been rattling around in my brain for...maybe close to two years now? I need to get it down. And this summer is my summer of writing, meaning I'm going to focus a lot of my time on just that. So here's a new story that I promise I will finish...along with my other ones! ;w; **

**Anywho! As the summery says, I need characters. I usually don't do this, as it goes against a few personal rules, but this is a special case. Here's the actual story summery;**

Katerina Harley's first year at Hogwarts was supposed to be great; learning magic, making new friends, the whole deal. There wasn't supposed to be bullies, or evil teachers, and there definitely wasn't supposed to be a pair of redheaded twins constantly bugging her. Fred and George were nothing but trouble, and she knew that. And when a prank set by the Weasley twins backfires horribly and she becomes the victim, Fred with do anything to make it up to her.

**The story is set during Fred, George, and Katerina's first year at Hogwarts. There aren't many characters mentioned throughout the books/movies that are the same age as them...and ya know. It's a school. There's a lot of kids there.**

**So! I'd be very happy to put your guys' characters into this story~**

**BEFORE YOU GIVE ME A CHARACTER, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!  
If your characters do not follow the rules listed below, then I will completely ignore them. **

**- There are only a few characters that will be actual semi-main characters. Most of what I need are background characters, and while I would make them up myself, I'm really terrible at that hahaha...**

**- If you do give me a character, YOU ARE GIVING ME FREE WILL TO DO WHAT I WANT WITH THEM. Now, that doesn't mean I'm going to go and make them have sex and do drugs and die some horrible painful deaths or whatnot. What this means is that you cannot get upset at me for something I make a character do/say/how they act and such. **

**- For the love of Godric please do not make all of the submitted characters from Gryffindor! I'm okay with having quite a few Gryffindors, but seriously; not everyone can be from there. I need diversity, and if I get too many Gryffindors I may just change some people and move them to other houses.  
**

**- No phoenix feathers in your wands please.**

**- Lastly, I'm looking for mostly first years, maybe a few second years. Ya know, since the main character is in her first year of Hogwarts.**

**Whew! Sorry for all the text haha. I just needed to get all of that across..Now, please fill out the following application (just replace my answers with yours) to submit a character. (You do not have to go super in depth if you don't want to, I just need enough so that I can effectively use the character. For later chapters I may ask for more information, or I may come up with it myself if it cannot wait. ) **

Name: Katerina Marie Hartley

Gender: Female

Age & Hogwarts year: 11, First year

House: Gryffindor

Birthday: November 26

Blood(Muggle-born, Pure-blood, half-blood): Pure-blood

Appearance: medium height, petite, with long black hair that reaches her waist, gray-green eyes, and pale skin. She has a brownish birthmark that slightly resembles an 'M' shape, and a jagged scar on her left palm reaching from her thumb to the base of her middle finger; ambidexterous.

Personality: Shy, socially awkward. Has social anxiety and doesn't make friends well/easily. Very easily embarrassed and prone to breaking out into tears. It takes a lot of time for her to open up to other people, which tends to rarely happen. She's a bookworm and prefers the company of 'me, myself, and I' to big groups of friends. She is very tedious with her schoolwork and studies.

wand: Holly, 13 inches, unicorn hair; surprisingly springy.

Pet(owl, rat, toad, etc): Pandora - small female barn owl. (Deceptively frightening and very energetic.)

Extra information(optional): Favorite class is defense against the dark arts. Wants to be an Animagus.

**So...yeah, that's it I guess. If I don't get enough characters I'll probably spend a good few...days making some hahaha...I don't want to do that /weeps ;w; **

**Thank you guys in advance~**


	2. Letters and Nerves

**A/N: Whew! Sorry for such a long wait for the first chapter! I was waiting to get a few more characters before I started the story (even though none of them show up in the first chapter haha..). But here we go! It may be a little rocky, because I rewrote it three times and I was very unhappy with it every time. I like it now, though. It's probably a little slow..or maybe even a little fast, I don't know. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! And thank you for waiting so patiently haha!**

Katerina's letter had arrived.

She was sitting, eating breakfast and watching the TV – her dad had the news running, even though he was knee deep in a stack of papers – and didn't hear the owl tap at the window. It stared at her for a few moments, blinking slowly before rapping in the window again. Katerina was too busy playing with a few strands of hair that had come loose from her ponytail, twisting the long black strands back and forth while she poked at her eggs. The owl tapped again, dropping the letters and screeching to get someone's attention.

It was Katerina's mom who noticed the owl this time. Pulling her hair into a tight red bun she rushed to the window, opening it and letting the miffed bird inside. It dropped the letters and paper onto the table, holding its leg out while she deposited five knuts into the small pouch on its leg. Silva called a greeting from the living room as the mail owl flew out the window, with an annoyed hoot.

Katerina stared at the paper, her gray-green eyes watching the men and women hug and kiss happily, talking and laughing with one another silently before she took the last bite of egg and pushed away from the table. "Daily Prophet's here." Her mom said, tossing the paper towards her dad. He grunted in response, muttering to a piece of parchment and quill that wrote down whatever he was saying.

Katerina had just dumped her plate into the sink, where a pan was busy rinsing itself off, when her mom made a sound that resembled a squeak, the other letters dropping from her hand and falling to the floor. "It's here!" She yelled, holding the letter up and looking at it with bright green eyes. "Katerina's Hogwarts letter!" Katerina, who had picked up her mom's copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and was starting towards the back door, dropping the book, whirling around and staring wide eyed.

"Let me see!" She was at her mom's side before either of them realized it, reaching towards the letter. "Let me see!" Her mom handed her the letter, which she stared at, excitement fluttering in her chest. It was a heavy parchment envelope, with very neat, loopy handwriting on the front that read _Miss K. Hartley_.

"I knew she'd get accepted!" Her dad was standing behind her now, his eyes a brighter blue than she'd seen in a long time, running a hand through his disheveled black hair.

"I've got to tell Molly and Eliza that my baby is going to Hogwarts!" Her mom cried, running into the other room.

"They'll hardly be surprised, they do have kids of their own at Hogwarts already." Her dad said, snapping towards the quill and parchment he was using previously. The parchment fell away, a new blank sheet flying towards him with the quill in tow. "I'll write the response letter, seeing as how your mother is a little busy." Her dad ruffled Katerina's hair, pulling more loose from its long ponytail as he did so. "You read over your letter and the list of requirements. Once your mother calms down a little we'll discuss this more." Her dad walked into the other room, dictating the letter as the quill furiously scribbled, and Katerina was left staring down at the letter in her hands.

She couldn't believe it. Her parents talked about their time at Hogwarts a lot and how it was one of the best wizarding schools, and that the school had the best teachers that they had ever known. And she was going to go there too.

She turned it over, looking at the wax crest and pulled it open, pulling two pieces of parchment out. She opened the first one, setting the other on the table, and read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Hartley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

She looked up at the calendar. September first was a little less than a month away, leaving plenty of time for her to get her things and be prepared. She set the first paper down, picking up the second and reading through the list of required equipment slowly. Half of the books on the list they already had, a little old and battered but still in good condition. The rest they'd have to buy at Diagon Alley, and –

Katerina paused, her shoulders slumping a little. Diagon Alley. The crowded, noisy place that was so congested with people that it made walking down the street hard. She cringed, setting the paper down on the table and sitting down. She didn't like crowds; she didn't like being around people she didn't know. And she was going to a school filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands of people she had never met, and a ton of teachers she'd never met that would be watching her and judging her, and –

She hid her face behind her hands, groaning a little. Katerina hated large crowds. She hated being around people she didn't know; people who watched your every move, who judged every small thing she did. People who watched for any tiny embarrassment that was committed so they could laugh and make fun. She like being in small groups of people she knew; but she didn't know any other magical kids. She had grown up away from that, mostly.

Her parents thought it would be good if Katerina grew up in the Muggle world as well as the wizarding world, so that she wouldn't be completely lost once she was on her own and out of school, and could blend in just fine without looking extremely awkward in the process. So they lived in a Muggle neighborhood, where the only other magical family was a few miles away. She thought it was kind of funny, how the neighbors gave weird looks at their pet owl Silva or looked through their extensive collection of 'fantasy' textbooks. But she didn't like how she could never show them magic; it was against the rules, her parents told her over and over.

She stared at the parchment, chewing on her lower lip. She'd have to make new friends and start completely over, something she was _not_ looking forward to.

"So!" Her mom clapped her hands onto the back of the chair, making Katerina jump and almost fall out of the seat, "have you looked through the requirements?"

"Yeah." Katerina said, handing the paper to her mom. "We have a lot of the books already, but I don't know about the other stuff…"

"Is something wrong?" Katerina kicked her feet, pretending to inspect her nails and not hear what her mom had asked. "Katerina."

"What if I don't make friends?" Katerina asked, tilting her head back and looking at her mom upside down. "What if I'm sorted into the wrong house? What if I get horrible marks and I get kicked out, or I make a fool of myself?"

"You will make a fool of yourself, dear." Katerina flinched, and her mom put a hand on either side of Katerina's face, smiling kindly. "You're young; you haven't learned how to do magic yet. You and all of your classmates will make fools of yourselves trying to learn how to do magic properly. But that's part of the fun!" Katerina furrowed her brow, staring up at her mom.

"That doesn't sound fun, that sound embarrassing." Katerina muttered.

"Trust me, honey. You'll have loads of fun, okay?" Her mom leaned forward, kissing Katerina's forehead and heading into the living room. "Now! Let's see which of these books we've got, so we know what to buy at Diagon Alley…I'm sure I've got my old trunk somewhere, you can use that if you'd like. Wait, no, we can't. I spilled some potions on it in my last year and now there's a giant hole in the corner…and your father's is very old and battered. I think we can buy you a new one." Her mom continued talking, leaving Katerina at the table, staring down at the papers uncertainly.

Silva fluttered towards the table, landing and hooting at Katerina quietly. She looked up at the snowy owl and sighed, petting her head slowly. "The school year hasn't even started and I'm already feeling like it's going to be horrible." She muttered.


	3. Owls and Wands and Twins, Oh My!

**A/N: To make up for how long you guys had to wait for chapter one, here's Chapter 2! And holy dang, this was a lot longer than I thought A But I wanted to fit all of Diagon Alley into one chapter, rather than split it up...so here you go!**

**This chapter features Wolvesareawesome13's characters, Bridgett and James Winters~ C: Thank you for submitting these characters to me! I'm still open for characters, so please, don't be shy, submit them to me! You can find the form and information in the first chapter (called Character request ;3)**

**Don't forget to R & R~! 3**

Two weeks later, with her hair in a very long, very neat braid and a dizzying trip by floo powder later, Katerina and her mom arrived in Diagon Alley. It was just as loud and crowded as usual; people filled the streets, pushing and shoving past one another to get to where they're going. Miscellaneous items whizzed around the air above them, some being people on broomsticks, others loud firecrackers that exploded into a shower of sparks that made the school crest. Street vendors yelled over the dull roar of the crowd, selling bouquets of flowers and roasted nuts that popped in your mouth and jewelry that changed color depending on the time of day.

The stores were lined with eager students and kids that stared into the windows, their noses pressed to the glass to see the many owls and broomsticks and toys that whirred and popped and snapped, the bestselling books that were on display, the candy and sweets that made mouths water, quidditch robes and gloves and guidebooks for beginners. Anything you could've thought of was there. And Katerina wanted to be away from it all.

"Alright, so we'll go to Gringotts and get some money, then where do you want to go first?" Her mom asked, looking around the stores and vendors curiously. "Do you want to get your books, or wand, or robes first?"

"I want to get out of here." Katerina muttered, squeezing against her mom's side as a group of older students rushed past, laughing loudly. Her mom didn't seem to hear her as she led the way down the street, around hassled parents that were being dragged to every store by kids, dodging owls and bats and stepping over toads and rats.

It was much quieter inside of Gringotts, but still much too loud for Katerina's liking. The sound of shoes clicking on the marble floor was constant, along with the scribbling of quills, the clinking of scales, and the muted talk of the goblins and people that were visiting their vaults. Katerina didn't pay much attention to her mom as she spoke to one of the goblins; instead she watched curiously as a nearby goblin weighed different colored stones and jewels, scribbling down notes after each weighing. She wanted to go and ask if they were real, seeing him pull up a diamond as big as her fist, but her mom was pulling her hand and leading her down one of the hallways, following one of the goblins.

As the marble turned to stone walls and she saw the rail tracks, Katerina couldn't help feeling a wave of excitement. She loved riding the Gringotts rails down into the earth; she imagined it was just like a roller coaster, except without seatbelts or loops to go through. She would love to go more often if Diagon Alley wasn't so loud and crowded all the time. Her mom, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit.

Once they had climbed into the cart and it started off, her hands were holding onto the sides of the cart, knuckles and face white from the strain. Katerina threw her hands up and laughed as they went down a slope that was nearly a straight drop, much to her mom's displeasure. The goblin seemed to think it was funny, at least.

Katerina didn't pay much attention to what was taken out of the vault; she instead wandered up and down the stone path, peering around corners and over the edges, trying to catch sight of the fabled dragon in Gringotts. "Katerina! Get away from the edge!" Her mom almost shrieked, seeing her lying on her belly with her arms hanging off the ledge, staring into the darkness below and seeing nothing.

"You're brave enough to almost fall off the edge of a platform into the darkness who knows how far below, but you're scared of being in large crowds of people." Her mom muttered on the way back up, clutching the cart so tightly Katerina was surprised the metal didn't snap off into her hands. She knew her mom didn't mean what she said; she understood Katerina's dislike for large crowds and new people just as much as she knew how brave she was. "If you don't make it to Gryffindor, I'll eat my wand." She continued as they reached the top, and she clambered out of the cart as quickly as she could.

Katerina's smile faded as soon as they made their way back out to Diagon Alley and she was almost bowled over by a young boy who was chasing a rust colored cat. "Come on, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts first. Nice and quiet in there." Her mom steered her towards the shop, ushering her into the quiet, dusty building and letting Katerina loose. "We only need these four books." She handed the list to Katerina, four of the book titles having checks beside them.

Despite the few people that roamed the shelves looking for their schoolbooks, Katerina relaxed, feeling calm now that there wasn't hundreds of people yelling and jostling. She scanned shelf after shelf, easily finding the four books but continuing her search, pulling a few off the shelves and looking inside. She was looking at a book full of all kinds of runes and symbols she didn't understand when something ran into her back, making her stumble and knock her stack of books to the floor.

"Sorry!" She turned, seeing a young redheaded boy, almost as tall as she was despite being a few years younger, staring at her with wide eyes, his ears turning pink. In his hands was a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, which he snapped shut and set down to help her pick up her books.

"It's okay." She muttered, picking up the rest of her books and reaching for the ones the boy had gathered for her.

"Aww, has ickle Ronniekins made a new friend already?" The boy sat up, his face turning as red as his hair as a set of twins came around the corner, each holding their own stack of books. "Having run ins with the ladies already, huh?"

"Shut up, George!" The boy would've yelled if they weren't in a book store. The boy hurriedly handed the books back to Katerina and stormed off, the twins watching with smiles on their faces.

"Barely nine years old and he's already chasing the girls older than him." One of the twins said, shaking his head.

"He's going to be a nightmare when he's older." The other agreed.

"We'll just have to keep him in line. Make sure he doesn't bother any other pretty girls while we're here." They both made a point to look at Katerina, who looked away, turning her back on them and gathering her books. "See you around Hogwarts!" They called, receiving a very stern hush from a nearby woman. Katerina hurried away from them, finding her mom looking through a copy of Hogwarts, A History.

"I'm done." She said, holding the list towards her mom. She checked it over, marking off which books they've gotten and paid for the ones Katerina has found, Katerina leaving the store before any of the redheaded kids saw her again.

"I could've sworn I heard a familiar voice in there." Katerina's mom said thoughtfully as she was pulled towards Scribbulus Writing Instruments. The familiar sound of quills scratching and the smell of fresh parchment filled the air as the two entered, her mom going off to buy the quills and parchment while Katerina browsed the different kinds of inks and quills. She found a small bottle of ink that would become invisible upon writing, appearing only when a certain phrase was said and almost asked her mom to buy it.

They stopped by the Apothecary, Katerina holding her nose while her mom bought the basic potion ingredients. She wandered around, trying not to look at the eyes and spleens in bottles in the shelves and instead looking at the fangs and feathers and claws instead. They got her cauldron, scales, phials, and telescope next, steadily crossing things off the list as they went, until finally all that was left was her robes and wand. "And a pet." Her mom said after a moment, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not sure how Silva is going to react to another animal in the house, though.

"I want an owl." Katerina said, looking up at Eeylops Owl Emporium. She wasn't fond of cats, and did not want to be anywhere near a toad. "Maybe Silva will get along with another owl."

"Well do you want to get the owl now?" Katerina nodded, and the hauled there packages into the shop. While her mom sat by the door with all her stuff, Katerina explored the shop, looking at all of the reflecting eyes and listening to the hoots and ruffling of feathers. It was hard to see into most of the cages, but she could see well enough to pick out the different breeds. Snowy, screech, tawny, barn…she paused at the barn owls, looking at them all closely.

One of them in particular came to the front of her cage, giving a small hoot as she passed, and ten minutes later that owl was in a cage in Katerina's arms as they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Do you know what you want to name her?" Her mom asked as they entered the shop.

"Pandora." She replied after a moment, nodding. The owl ruffled her feathers as she set the cage down, following Madam Malkin to the back of the shop to get fitted for a robe. She wasn't there two minutes when another two stools were set up beside her, and two kids came in to be fitted for robes, a boy and a girl, talking loudly with one another.

"Layth is definitely better than Onyx." The girl, a tall brunette with striking blue eyes was saying. "Layth can carry letters back and forth and bring me things. Onyx can only sleep and stalk around the castle and claw at your bedsheets." The boy huffed, rolling his eyes. They were the same icy blue as the girl's.

"Sure, sure. You know you have to share when we send letters home, though." He said.

"Do not! I'm sure Onyx can do that perfectly fine. It might take a long time to reach home though, and it might be full of scratches and holes." The girl continued. Katerina tried her hardest to ignore them, feeling rude for listening to their conversation. There was silence for a moment before the girl spoke again. "Going to Hogwarts too, I presume?" It took Katerina a moment to realize the girl was talking to her, and she nodded sheepishly and muttered a 'yes'. "Is that your owl by the door? The barn owl?"

"Yes."

"She's very pretty. Does she have a name yet?"

"Pandora."

"That's a lovely name. Speaking of names, what's yours? I'm Bridgett, and this is my baby brother James." The girl said, puffing out her chest.

"You're older by _five minutes_." The boy groaned, exasperated. Bridgett ignored him, turning her gaze to Katerina.

"So! What's your name?"

"K-Katerina."

"Katerina, huh? Cool. Do you know which house you want to be in? I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor." Again she puffed out her chest, receiving a sharp look from the woman who was pinning her robes.

"I don't care what I get, as long as it isn't Slytherin." James said, wrinkling his nose. "Too full of 'pure bloods' that are so full of themselves." The words 'pure bloods' was said with such scorn and sarcasm that Katerina raised an eyebrow, cocking her head a little.

"Is there something wrong with being pure blood?" She asked, feeling slightly defensive.

"Only if you're snotty and think you're oh so mightier than everyone else." Bridgett sniffed. Katerina opened her mouth to reply, snapping it shut as the woman fitting her robes straightened.

"There, all done." Katerina hopped off of the stool, pausing and waving at the two. Bridgett waved back, getting yelled at by the woman pinning her robes while James nodded in her direction.

"Hope to see you around Hogwarts, Katerina." James said as Bridgett huff, holding her arms out for the woman to star all over again.

"Did you make some friends in there?" her mom asked as they made their way out of the shop. Katerina shrugged, waving a hand around vaguely.

"That's the second pair of twins I've seen today." She said, looking up towards Ollivander's shop. The letters were peeling and it looked old and dusty. She wondered if they would ever clean it up and make it look nice and new. The inside of the shop was a lot dustier than the outside, and there were three other families in waiting for their kids to get their wands. Ollivander, an old softspoken man with large pale eyes, was shuffling about, handing wands to the three kids, then snatching them away with the shake of his head and a few mutters.

He did this several times until one of the kids had the wand shoot out brightly colored sparks, ushering that kid forward so he could pay. The other two went through about fifteen wands altogether, getting the right one at about the same time. Katerina had been staring at the thousands of boxes on the shelves, the quickly growing pile on Ollivander's desk, and hardly noticed when he spoke to her.

"Ah, Miss Katerina Hartley." Katerina was a little unnerved, wondering how exactly this man knew her name. "I remember your parents. Olivia, eleven and three quarter inches, bendy, yew. Very nice for transfiguration." Her mom smiled, shaking hands with Ollivander as he continued. "And Benjamin, twelve and a half inches, springy, ash. Very durable." He walked around Katerina for a moment before pulling a tape measure out. "Which is your wand arm?"

Katerina looked at her mom for a moment before clearing her throat and saying, "I'm ah, ambidextrous. I can use both hands."

"Well which one do you use most often?"

"Left." She held her left arm out and the tape began to measure while Ollivander moved around the shelves, taking down boxes as he went. The tape measure dropped away as he came back, holding a want out for Katerina to take.

"Try this. Ash and dragon heartstring, flexible, twelve inches." Katerina took it and waved it, only to have it snatched away and be handed another one. This went on four times before he handed her another, saying, "Holly and unicorn hair, springy, thirteen inches." She took it and waved it; warmth enveloped her hand and arm and small glowing spirals shot out the end of the wand, and Ollivander nodded while her mom clapped slightly. They paid for the wand and shuffled out, around two more families that had squeezed into the tiny shop to get their own wands.

They made one last stop that day; at a small restaurant just outside the Leaky Cauldron, where they ate chicken and fries. They were eating at an outside table, their packages earning them strange looks from passing people, and Katerina slowly moved her French fries around, not really eating.

"Mum," she finally said, dropping her fry and crossing her arms on the table, "what house were you and dad in?"

Her mom looked at her for a moment before smiling, a wistful expression crossing her face. "I was in Ravenclaw," she said, sighing a little, "and your father was a Hufflepuff. Ah we had so many wonderful times there at Hogwarts…" She paused, the two falling into silence for a few moments before Katerina broke it again.

"You…what if I'm sorted into the wrong house?" She asked sheepishly.

"Honey, there is no wrong house."

"But what if I'm put in Slytherin?" Katerina said this quieter than before, slumping her shoulders a little as if she was already stuck with that as her house.

"You know, Slytherin isn't just full of bad witches and wizards." Her mom gently took one of Katerina's hands, holding them tightly as she spoke. "Slytherin is known as being cunning; not bad. It's true that there have been a lot of bad witches and wizards that have gone bad from that house; but not everyone is. You can't judge a book by its cover." Katerina lowered her gaze, kicking her feet a little.

"I want to be Gryffindor." She said after a moment, looking up at her mom.

"I have no doubt that you'll be put there." She replied, smiling.

"And if I'm not?"

"Then whatever house you go to will be gaining a beautiful, smart little witch, won't they?" They finished their food in relative silence, taking the long way home on a train. Once they'd gotten home Katerina let Pandora out of her cage, her and Silva inspecting one another for a good few hours before they came to an agreement, and fell asleep beside one another.

As Katerina lay in bed that night, her books stacked beside her bed, her wand on top, she couldn't help but worry again. What if she was put in Slytherin? How would the react to someone who wasn't like them; someone who didn't come from a prestigious family or become a dark witch? She rolled over, pulling the covers tighter around her neck and sighed.

She'd just have to wait and see what happened. Wait two long, anxiety filled weeks of sorting through all the horrible possibilities of what could happen to her once she got there. Katerina wasn't sure if she'd even make it to September first.


	4. Rush

**A/N:: This chapter's title is very horrible and probably doesn't fit and I apologize.**

**Again, Bridgett and James belong to Wolvesareawesome13.**

**Don't forget to R & R! **

The last two weeks were longer and more anxiety filled than she could've imagined. Every day seemed to be filled with talk of 'Hogwarts this' and 'Hogwarts that.' More than once Katerina's mom had friends over, boasting loudly about her and over exaggerating every detail. "My Katerina's going to be in Gryffindor, I can feel it. You should see her when we go to Gringrotts, the way she hangs off the carts. Heart of a lion, I tell you!"

Her dad was no better. At every chance he got he praised her, giving her pointers on how to hold her wand and pronunciation of spells, telling her what teachers' good sides she should get on and the teachers to avoid at all costs, encouraging her to read through her schoolbooks before the year started. "Getting a head start on your studies is the best way to get good marks." It seemed like the only time there wasn't any mention of Hogwarts was when she was trying to sleep. And even then she was filled with the endless list of doubts that seemed to grow longer and longer every night. What if she pronounced a spell wrong and ended up blowing her nose off? What if she blew the teacher's nose off? What if she couldn't remember anything from her books?

It was the night before September first, and Katerina's nerves were frayed, leaving her jumpy and shaky with fear. She felt sick to her stomach, pushing the potatoes and chicken around with her fork absently. "You should really eat something, honey." Her mom said gently, exchanging a short glance with her dad.

"I'm not hungry." She sighed, shoving the plate away and slouching down. Her hair stuck to her back, still wet from her bath and she pulled a wet clump off her forehead, twiddling it between her fingers and stared at the table edge.

"Tomorrow's going to be fine. Once you're on the train, all of your worries will melt away, okay?" Her dad said.

And for possibly the hundredth time her mom said, "You have nothing to worry about, honey." But they were just hollow words, now. An hour later, lying in bed, every single worry, fear, and horrible thought, as well as a fresh wave of new ones came flooding into her mind and she cringed, huddling deep into the layers of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, shoving all thoughts out of her mind and instead focusing on what she'd read in the past few days. She flipped and flopped, kicking the covers off, pulling them back up to her chin, tossing pillows every which way and snuggling close to stuffed animals. Nothing helped. Finally she gave up, heaving a sigh and sitting up, rubbing her eyes and going to Pandora's cage. She opened it, sitting back down on the bed and watching the owl hoot quietly before swooping over to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I'm scared." She whispered to the owl, slowly petting her soft feathers. "I'm going to make a fool of myself, I just know it." The owl said nothing in response; instead stared at her with wide unblinking eyes, seeming to listen intently. "There's going to be so many people there…and they're all gonna watch for when I mess up, and then everybody will laugh at me and I'll be the laughingstock of the school." Her shoulders slumped as she spoke, every worry and fear flooding out of her mouth before she could stop it. She didn't know how long she spoke to Pandora; how long she sat, staring at the owl's reflective eyes while she stared back.

They sat in silence for a long while after she had finished speaking. Pandora ruffled her feathers, preening them a little before looking back up at Katerina and tilting her head. She felt a lot better, telling Pandora about all of her fears. It was a lot more relaxing then telling her mom and dad, who just said 'don't worry' and told her things they did when they were in school. Granted Pandora didn't say anything at all, but nevertheless.

Finally Katerina yawned, taking Pandora back to her cage and putting her on the perch. "Thank you for listening." She said quietly. The owl hooted in response, tucking her head under one wing and closing her eyes. Katerina climbed back into bed, snuggling into the warm confines that now seemed more inviting than ever, and fell asleep.

…

Katerina was wide awake the moment her mom gently touched her shoulder to get her up. She sat bolt upright, letting loose a squeal of excitement that made her mom jump backwards in shock. All of her fears from the previous night were forgotten; she only had one thought in her head now. "I'm going to Hogwarts today!" She was basically bouncing in excitement, putting her shirt on backwards in her haste to get downstairs.

"Well this certainly is a change from last night." Her dad commented as Katerina came downstairs for the second time, her shirt the right way this time. Katerina scooted into her chair, her stomach growling at the smell of pancakes and sausage that was cooking itself in the kitchen. "What made you change your, uh, feelings?"

"Pandora helped me." She said, dragging a brush through her hair. Her dad raised an eyebrow, deciding against questioning her further and instead going back to stirring his coffee. Her mom came out of the master bedroom, looking over a piece of parchment and chewing on the end of a quill. The pancakes and sausage set themselves onto plates and floated to the table, accompanied by cups, a coffee full of fresh coffee, and the orange juice jug.

"Here, Katerina, let me help you with that." Her mom set the parchment down as Katerina dug into her sausage – leaving the brush stuck in a particularly large knot – and brushed her hair while she ate. Katerina looked over at the parchment, seeing a list of things written down.

"What's this list for?" She asked, picking it up and looking at it. It wasn't her school supply list; instead it was composed of things like owl treats, clothes, extra socks, hair ties…

"It's a list of things we need to make sure is in your trunk." Her mom said, running her nails through Katerina's hair and taking a step back to look at it. "We really should've trimmed your hair a little before today…" She thought, staring with a frown at the edge of her hair – reaching just past her waist.

"I like it long." Katerina said through a mouthful of food.

"It'll be hard to brush on your own." Her mom replied.

"I can do it myself."

"She's going to have friends that can help her too, Olivia." Her dad replied over his coffee mug. Katerina downed the rest of her orange juice, pushing the empty plate away from her and sitting impatiently, kicking her feet as her mom braided her hair.

It was nine thirty when they were done, and her mom followed Katerina to her room, hauling her trunk onto her bed and opening it, unpacking it while her mom checked off the things on the list. "Isn't this…uh, the opposite of what we were supposed to do?" Katerina asked, looking into the now empty trunk.

"Nope!" Her mom showed her the list, every item having a check beside it. "I needed to make sure everything was packed in there – and now we can make sure that everything gets in!"

"You know you could've just sent anything I forgot by owl later." Katerina mumbled, handing her mom items while she neatly packed them.

"…And books! That should be everything!" Her mom snapped the trunk shut and locked it, dusting her hands off on her pants and looking at her watch. "And it's only –" her mom cut herself off with a gasp, almost tripping over her feet as she ran to the door. "It's ten twenty! We've only got forty minutes to get to the station!" She hastily waved her wand, the trunk nearly hitting Katerina as it flew to the doorway and down the stairs. "Grab Pandora's cage and let's go!" Her mom yelled, hurrying down.

Katerina did as she was told, rushing downstairs and calling for the owl – who was much keener on continuing a conversation with Silva – to get into her cage. Her dad hauled the trunk to the car, her mom staring at her watch and looking over her list furiously, muttering to herself. When Katerina finally got Pandora into her cage (narrowly missing a sharp nip to the finger) her mom rushed her outside and into the car, almost slamming the door on her foot.

"Alright! Let's go, we have thirty minutes!" her mom said as they took off down the road. Katerina stared out the window, watching the house get farther and farther away until she couldn't see it anymore.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when they pulled to a stop in front of King's Cross Station, her mom flinging herself out of the car to grab a trolley. "Fifteen minutes!" She gasped, helping her dad load Katerina's trunk and Pandora's cage.

They rushed through the station, Katerina in too much of a hurry to keep up with her mom and dad to worry about the strange looks and large crowd. They nearly ran into the wrong pillar, her dad pulling the trolley to a screeching stop while Pandora flapped her wings angrily.

"I wanted to go through the entrance myself." Katerina muttered as her parents ran at it, almost dragging her along and emerging onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She didn't have time to stare in wonder at the train, the owls and crows and ravens and other things flying overhead or the assortment of things whizzing and popping and banging in the air. She didn't have time to be annoyed at the jostling crowd, or worry about the people watching them rush past.

They hauled her trunk onto the train, finding an empty compartment near the back and throwing it up into the storage and heaving sighs of relief. "With ten minutes to spare!" Her mom gasped, receiving an angry look from Katerina, who was nursing a banged shin.

"All that rushing and we still had time." She muttered, setting Pandora's cage on the seat across from her.

"I'm sorry honey, I just wanted to make sure you didn't miss the train." Her mom smiled sheepishly, leaning down and giving her a hug and a kiss. Her dad did the same, the two staying for a few seconds longer before walking back out to the platform, stopping and chatting with a plump woman who was holding the hands of two kids, a boy and a girl who were hidden from sight by the crowd.

Katerina leaned back in her seat, heaving a sigh and smiling. She idly watched her mom and dad shake hands a hug with a haggard looking man and woman, twiddling her fingers idly. The sound of the compartment door sliding open made her jump, and she looked to see a set of familiar redheaded twins standing in the doorway.

"Looks like this one's full, Fred." One of the boys said.

"Seems like it, George." The other agreed, scowling a little. They both looked at Katerina, who shifted uncomfortably, before recognition crossed their faces. "I remember you! You're that pretty girl from Diagon Alley that ickle Ronniekins ran into!"

"Stop _calling_ me that!" A voice moaned from behind the twins. They looked up abruptly, the same frown crossing their face as they straightened up. Katerina could see the very pink ears of the redheaded boy from Flourish and Blotts, as well as the snickering from a few students farther down the train.

"You aren't supposed to be on the train!" One of the boys – was it Fred or George? – said, shooing him away.

"Mum will be furious!" The other chimed, helping shoo him to the stairs.

"No she won't! Come on, just let me see one of the compartments!"

"You can see it when you go to Hogwarts." The twins chimed together.

"But that'll be _ages_ from now!"

Katerina pursed her lips, staring at the open door for a few moments before looking back out the window. The twins had shoved the boy to the couple her mom and dad was talking to, running back to the train as the whistles were beginning to blow. Katerina watched as her mom looked stricken for a moment, fumbling in her purse and pulling out a small bag, running back to the train.

"Katerina, I almost forgot! Here!" Katerina opened the window, taking the small bag and shaking it around. She heard the distinct sound of coins jingling inside. "So you can buy something off the trolley later." Her mom said. Leaning out the window she got one last kiss and hug from her parents (trying her best not to fall out the window in the process) and pulled up just in time as the train jerked forward. She hung out the window still, waving and watching the station get farther and farther away, her heart lurching as the train moved. Her parents walked to the edge of the platform and waved, the rest of the crowd of parents and younger siblings jostling around them to wave goodbye as well. She hung out the window until the train rounded a corner, and the station was gone.

Katerina shut the window, huffing and pulling the compartment door closed. "Just you and me now, Pandora." She said quietly, poking her finger through the bars of the cage and petting the owl. Not even a heartbeat later there was a knock at the door and it slid open.

"'Scuse me, is this compartment – hey! I remember you!" Bridgett shoved the door open the rest of the way, putting a finger to her chin and tapping it. "Don't tell me, don't tell me, I know this…" From behind her James poked his head, peering into at Katerina and waving a little.

"Hey Katerina."

James said this at the exact moment that Bridgett snapped and said, "Catherine!" and he received a downtrodden look from his sister. "I was going to get it right." She pouted, crossing her arms. James didn't respond, instead turning to look apologetically at Katerina.

"Would you mind if we sat here? Most of the other compartments are full." Katerina shook her head and the twins slipped in, shutting the door behind them and seating themselves. Pandora hooted angrily, hissing at Bridgett as she took a seat next to the bird's cage.

"She won't peck me through the bars, will she?" Bridgett asked, scooting away from Pandora's cage. Katerina shook her head.

"She's all screech and no bite. Well, she might nip a little bit…" James laughed at that and Katerina forced a small smile, trying to scoot closer to the window without the two noticing.

Once Bridgett had decided she was far enough away from Pandora that she was safe she clapped her hands together, bouncing a little in her seat. "So! Have you decided which house you want?" Katerina shrugged, messing with them hem of her shirt for a moment before realizing the two were waiting for an answer.

"G-Gryffindor, I guess…or Ravenclaw." She stuttered, turning her gaze downwards. Bridgett didn't seem to notice.

"Gryffindor would be great! You could be in it with me and we could become great friends!" She chided, clapping. James, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at Katerina.

"Are you okay?" Katerina shrugged again, pulling her knees up to the seat and hugging them.

"Just…just nervous." She said quietly. Bridgett had noticed Katerina's demeanor as well, her smile fading a little and a worried frown crossing her face.

"Nervous? About what?" Katerina didn't say anything; she felt her face heat up as the two stared at her, waiting for a response and she mumbled something indiscernible. Before either of them could say anything else the door slid open again, and the three of them looked up – Katerina grateful for a distraction – to see the redheaded twins back again.

They looked at James and Bridgett for a moment before one of them said, "hey look Fred, twins!"

"I've never seen twins before!" Fred replied, smiling. Bridgett and James exchanged a quick look, and the first twin's smile turned into a frown as he looked at Katerina.

"But why didn't you save our seats? We were here first, you know."

"You didn't…replace us?" Fred gasped, putting a hand to his chest in mock horror. George did the same.

"And after all we've done for you!" He said, turning and putting his nose in the air, stomping away.

"You replaced us with another set of twins…shame on you." Fred replied, snapping the door shut a moment later. There was silence in the compartment; even Pandora seemed confused with what had just happened.

Katerina's face was bright red and she was biting her lip to keep from making any sounds. The other twins had turned to give Katerina a questioning look when the door slid open slightly and one of the twins stuck their head inside.

"That was a joke, see? You're supposed to laugh at that. Ha ha." He said, winking. "We've already got seats with our new friend Lee." He shut the door, and Katerina sunk down in her seat, covering her face while Bridgett snickered a little.

"Well they sound fun." She said, sitting back in her seat and putting her feet beside James. "But it's cool that we aren't the only twins going this year, huh?" Katerina stared out the window, watching the hills rush by in a blur and already wishing that she was back home, in the solitary confines of her room away from the kids that were already laughing at her.


	5. Arrival

**A/N:: I think its safe to assume that most of these chapters will be rather long.  
**

**I went off of the first book for Hagrid taking the first years, the sorting, etc because I figured they'd be doing basically the same thing every year, right? So...yeah.**

**IF YOU ARE GOING TO SUBMIT A CHARACTER, I AM ONLY TAKING THE FOLLOWING**

**1 GRYFFINDOR BOY**

**2 HUFFLEPUFFS**

**3 RAVENCLAWS (TWO BOYS 1 GIRL)**

**AND 2 SLYTHERINS.**

**Characters! **

**Bridget, James, and Eliza belong to Wolvesareawesome13.**

**Calista Bancroft belongs to BellaRosa17**

**Mercy Starling belongs to Fresianfire.**

**Allie Edwards belongs to Qu0thTheRavenNeverm0re.**

**Natalia Jaques and Ryanne Marquee belongs to Butterflygirl99.**

**Alice Shaw belongs to Becky999.**

**And don't worry if your character doesn't have a small part; I'm going to try to make all of them have at least more than a mention once or twice.**

**Don't forget to R & R! **

The rest of the train ride wasn't nearly as bad as how it started. Bridgett and James caught on to Katerina's dislikes and behaviors rather quickly, and did their best to get Katerina to open up and 'chill out'. Telling jokes, embarrassing stories, playing games, anything they could think of to at least get her to relax a little. Katerina liked them; they were easy to get along with and didn't pry or poke fun when she became flustered over one thing or another.

Eventually they all had their wands out, trying some basic spells and laughing as the others failed (the twins laughing a lot more at themselves and each other than at Katerina). After a few hours had passed and Katerina had just begun to wonder if there was any sort of food on the train when there was a knock at the door, and it slid open.

Standing there was a plump woman with a kind smile, pushing a trolley full of all kinds of sweets. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. The twins were at the door instantly, babbling about this and that that they wanted. Katerina stood up, opening her small bag of money, counting it before looking up at the selection.

They all sat back down again, laden with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, licorice wands, and a few other things.

"Do you collect cards?" James asked, staring at an Albus Dumbledore curiously.

"A little bit." Katerina said, chewing on the end of a licorice wand. "I don't get Chocolate Frogs that often, though, so I've only got about ten cards."

"Really? Do you have them with you now?" James put the Dumbledore card down, rummaging in a pack of Bertie Botts for a moment and pulling out a green one. Katerina shook her head.

"I left them at home. Didn't think to bring them."  
"That's a shame." Bridgett said through a mouthful of chocolate. "James loves trading cards with people." The three fell into silence, eating their sweets and occasionally spitting out a bad bean. ("Ugh, I think that was liver flavored!")

A while later Katerina tapped the window, peering out into the dark outside. "Do you think we're almost there?" She asked. Bridgett groaned.

"I hope so! I need something to eat other than candy or I'm going to puke." She said, shoving the candy into the seat beside her.

"Please do it out the window, then." James said. There was a knock on the door and it opened up, a disgruntled looking black-and-green haired girl looked in.

"You three didn't happen to see a boy with two wands run past, did you?" She asked, scowling. "Some git came up behind me and took my wand right out of my pocket." The three of them shook their heads and she sighed, shutting the door and muttering "Thanks."

"Maybe we should change into our robes." James said, looking thoughtful. "She was in hers."

"Is anybody else in theirs?" Katerina asked. James stuck his head out the door, looking around and nodding. The three hastily slipped their robes on, listening to the buzz of chatter grow louder outside. "We must be nearly there by now." Katerina muttered, glancing out the window.

A voice echoed through the train, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Katerina felt her stomach churn a little, and Bridgett's earlier excitement had seemed to vanish as she paled a little. Saying a quick goodbye to Pandora and putting her last chocolate frogs into her pockets the three of them moved out to the already packed corridor, some people shoving towards the door before the train had completely stopped.

It was pitch black outside, and Katerina looked around nervously. Were they supposed to go somewhere, or do something? The older students were heading in one direction, and most of the other first years were watching them, shifting and muttering nervously. Luckily for them they didn't have to wait much longer.

A lantern bobbed above the crowd at the head of the crowd and a booming voice yelled, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" Katerina followed the voice, stopping and – like some of the other first years – gasped in shock. The man who was speaking was large; very large, in fact. Taller than any man she'd seen and three times wider, the man watched the astonished faces of the crowd through his thick hair and beard. Katerina could just make out two small shining eyes in the mess of hair.

"We don't got all night, firs' years! Is this everyone? Follow me!" Katerina exchanged a quick glance with Bridgett, who was staring up at the man in shock still.

"That's Hagrid." James said from Bridgett's other side. "Eliza told us about him. He's the groundskeeper, and he's really nice as long as you don't tick him off." The group slowly followed the giant man, some kids slipping and falling along the way as he led them down a steep path.

"Do you supposed the castle is nearby?" Katerina puffed, picking herself up off the ground, her face burning as a few kids snickered behind her.

"I hope so." A nearby boy with glasses and messy blond hair said. "Much more of this and I won't be able to make it."

"Firs' sight o' Hogwarts is just around this bend." Hagrid called. Everybody scrambled a little faster, more slipping and tripping, and there was a collective gasp as they rounded the corner.

They were standing near the edge of a great black lake. Sitting on the edge of a mountain across the water was the castle, its turrets and bright windows silhouetted against the moonlight.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Katerina snapped her mouth shut, looking down at the water's edge sharply. A fleet of small boats sat there, students already clambering into some. Katerina followed Bridgett and James into a boat, the girl with black and green hair stepping in behind her.

"Did you find your wand?" Bridgett whispered. The other girl nodded and held it up, smiling triumphantly.

"Gave the boy a good kick in the shin, too."

"FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled as everyone had climbed into a boat. The fleet moved as one, heading off towards the castle, and Katerina stared up in wonder.

Katerina would've been perfectly fine in the boat, if it wasn't for the one right next to hers. There was a loud splashing sound and raucous laughing, and she looked over to see the two redheaded boys tilting the boat from side to side, almost tipping the last boy out and sending big waves towards the other boats. All three were laughing and Katerina gripped the sides of her boat hard as it wobbled from side to side.

"Oy! You two, stop that!" Hagrid called over the rest of them. Katerina's hands turned white as she gripped the sides of the boat, feeling herself pale a little.

"You alright?" The new girl asked.

"I don't like boats." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Heads down!" The students dipped their heads down as the boats moved through a curtain of ivy, emerging into a cliff face. Katerina didn't see much else; she had her eyes shut tight until the boat bumped into the shore, and she almost fell face first onto the pebbles. Making a quick check of the boats to make sure nobody left anything Hagrid led the way up to the castle. Katerina's unease quickly melted away at the sight of the castle again, growing anxious with every step they took closer.

Finally they stood on the front steps, and Hagrid made one last check to make sure everyone was there. His huge hand knocked three times on the oak doors, and Katerina felt her heart skip a beat as the doors swung open, revealing a tall witch dressed in dark robes. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you. I will take them from here." Pushing the door wide open, leading the pack of students into the entrance hall. Katerina stared at the torchlit walls, the high ceiling, the marble staircase, her heart pounding loud enough she was sure everyone could hear. The buzz of hundreds of voices filtered from somewhere to her right and Professor McGonagall led them to a small chamber off the hall. Everyone was staring around in wonder, looking around nervously as the Professor cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She started, sweeping her gaze over the crowd. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room." She paused, hearing a bit of excited whispering, which died instantly.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While here, your triumph will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves as much as you can while you are waiting." She swept her gaze over the crowd one last time. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And with that, she left the chamber.

Katerina's heart was pounding. Test? In front of the whole school? What kind of test? The rest of the kids seemed to think the same thing, looking around worriedly and whispering to each other quickly. "You wouldn't happen to know what kind of test this is, do you?" Katerina asked Bridgett, who smiled.

"Oh it's nothing. Our sister Eliza told us that all you have to do is put on the sorting hat, and it'll put you into your house." She said, waving an idle hand. Katerina couldn't help notice how pale she looked, despite her smile and calm demeanor. _So it's just trying on a hat in front of the whole school, then,_ she thought, biting her lip. But everybody would be watching her, waiting to see which house she'd be put in.

The redheaded twins were whispering loudly to a boy behind Katerina. "Our brother said that the test is very painful." One said, looking very serious.

"What?" The boy gasped, his eyes wide and terrified. They nodded solemnly.

"And if you fail, you get sent straight home, no questions." Katerina exchanged a look with Bridgett, who shook her head. She was trying to hide a worried look.

"They're lying." She muttered. Other kids had heard the redheads and were whispering to one another, looking around in terror.

"Yeah. Heard that you have to duel an older student." One said, shaking his head sadly.

"And they pick the best, most ruthless student to do it." The other agreed.

"Good thing we've got our brothers to show us some good spells first." The first sighed, patting the boy on the back. "Good luck, though. You'll probably need it."

"That's enough." Professor McGonagall was back, looking at the two redheads with disdain. They fell silent, smiling at one another with their heads lowered. "The Sorting ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." Katerina stepped into line behind Bridgett, quickly trying to put a few loose strands back into her braid. Her hands trembled as they moved through the chamber and the entrance hall, through a set of double doors and into the Great Hall.

Katerina's mouth fell open as she stared around the room. Four long tables had been set out, hundreds of students sitting at each one and watching the first years curiously. At the back of the room was a long table, with all the teachers sitting at it, talking quietly with one another or watching the procession. Thousands of candles floated above the tables, gleaming and flickering, while stars twinkled high above in a black sky.

"Hope it doesn't rain." One of the twins said thoughtfully.

Professor McGonagall stopped, the students fanning out into a group rather than a line, and set down a four legged stool, putting a battered, pointed wizard's hat on top of that. Katerina blinked, glancing at Bridgett. But she was busy staring straight ahead, and Katerina looked back at the hat, too. Everybody in the hall was. There was complete silence for a few long moments before a rip near the bottom of the hat opened, and it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause as it finished, and Katerina blinked, cocking her head to the side a little. When the applause died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a long scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She called, looking at the list. "Bancroft, Calista!" The crowd parted a little bit an a rather tall brunette stepped forward, holding her head high despite her trembling hands.

She sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head – which fell right past her eyes. There was a moment of silence, then the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" One of the tables cheered as the girl placed the hat back on the seat and jogged to her table. Katerina's heart was pounding. She'd have to go up there, while everybody watched, and put the hat on her head and go to whatever house it chose.

"Davies, Roger!" A boy with sandy hair tromped up to the seat, looking confident, and put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" Another table clapped, and Katerina's heart lurched. The list was getting closer to her. She listened with bated breath as Cedrig Diggory went to Hufflepuff, Allie Edwards went to Slytherin, Chris Garland went to Gryffindor. The blood roared in her ears and she only partly heard some students names being called, watching two kids go by without so much as hearing their names. And finally –

"Hartley, Katerina!" Feeling her whole body trembling Katerina slowly went up to the hat, seating herself on the stool and putting it over her head. She was immensely glad that the hat went past her eyes, so she only saw the crowd watching her for a heartbeat before she was staring at the inside of the hat. There was silence; she waited, resisting the urge to tap her foot. Still there was silence. _Please, just don't put me in Slytherin,_ she thought, thinking of what James had said. She also thought of Bridgett, wanting so badly to be in Gryffindor, and she wanted to go with somebody she knew…And then, so suddenly it made her jump –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Katerina slid the hat off, weak with relief. The scurried towards the cheering table, her face bright red, and seated herself beside one of the new Gryffindors. She watched, feeling her heartbeat slow, as more students were sorted. Natalia Jaques, Ravenclaw. Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor. Lee Jordan, Gryffindor. Ryanne Marquee – Katerina noticed her hair had gone from black and green to black and red – Gryffindor. Adrian Pucey, Slytherin. Omar Shay, Ravenclaw. Mercy Starling, Slytherin. Alice Shaw, Hufflepuff. Alicia Spinnet, Gryffindor. Jessica Tucket, Hufflepuff.

"There are a lot of first years this year." An older student nearby muttered. Another agreed quietly as one of the redheaded twins – Fred – went up to sit down.

The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" And he made his way over to the table, sitting down opposite of Katerina. His brother George was called, and the same happened to him; he took his seat beside Fred, elbowing him and smiling.

"Winters, Bridgett!" Katerina watched, holding her breath as Bridgett went to the seat and put the hat on. There was silence for a long moment; she held her breath, crossing her fingers under the table and hoping against hope that she would be in –

"GRYFFINDOR!" Katerina cheered the loudest, scooting over so that Bridgett could sit next to her. The two watched as James – the last student up there – went to the seat and put the hat on.

"Do you know how cool it's gonna be having two sets of twins once James is sorted into –"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Bridgett stopped mid sentence, whipping around and staring as her brother moved to a different table. He gave her an apologetic look, sitting beside an older girl who ruffled his hair affectionately. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the stool and hat away.

From the teacher's table she saw a man get to his feet. He was old, with a head of long silver hair and a beard that he could've tucked into his belt. He smiled, his eyes shining behind his half moon glasses, and raised his hands for silence.

"Welcome," he called, holding his arms open wide, "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin, I'd like to say a few words." Katerina listened, but she couldn't hear over Bridgett.

"I can't believe he's in another house!" She whispered, receiving a look from an older student.

"Thank you!" The students had started clapping as Dumbledore sat down, and Katerina scowled._ I hope that wasn't important_, she thought, looking down at the table. Her mouth fell open as she saw that the table – empty only seconds ago – was now lined with all sorts of food. Roasted chicken, pork, steak, mashed and fried potatoes, pudding, heaps of vegetables and fruits, fries, ketchup, pies, anything she could've ever thought of. Bridgett was staring in awe too.

Piling mashed potatoes and chicken and corn onto her plate, she began to eat, stopping a moment later as someone in the hall screamed. She turned around to see what it was, almost dropping her fork in the process.

Ghosts were streaming into the hall. _Actual_ ghosts! Gleaming misty silver they moved about the hall, laughing and talking with one another. Katerina watched in awe as they moved about the tables, stopping and chatting with some of the older students. One of them floated to the Gryffindor table, wearing a ruffle around his neck and nodding to a few students.

"Hello, Nick." The boy next to him said. The ghost waved back, catching sight of Katerina and the other first years.

"First years!" He said, smiling. "My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. The ghost of Gryffindor." He said, holding out a hand. Katerina looked at it, and he laughed a little, pulling it back. He floated away, going to talk to some older students and Katerina went back to her chicken.

There was a lot of chatter and buzz as they ate, and for the first time Katerina hardly noticed it. Instead she was talking animatedly with the other students, making jokes and talking about the school.

"I've heard there's loads of secret passages in it." George said.

"And we're going to find them all!" Fred said, puffing out his chest.

"You'd do best to behave yourself, unless you want mum to hear about it." A boy two seats down said. He wasn't much older than the twins, maybe two or three years, with the same shock of red hair. Both twins gave him a scowl.

"You're no fun, Percy." They said, rolling their eyes and looking farther down the table. "What about you Charlie?" Fred asked. "Have you found any of the secret passages in the school?"

Another redhead, much older than the first three looked up, raising an eyebrow at them both. "Do'ya know how much trouble I'd be in with mum if I told you two about any of that?" he asked. The twins looked excited.

"So you _do_ know of one!"

"I never said that." Charlie replied, going back to his conversation with a dark haired boy.

Everyone had eaten their fill and the heaps of food disappeared, only to be replaced by dessert. Mountains of ice cream, treacle tarts, pumpkin pasties, éclairs, donuts, anything they could've thought of in every flavor imaginable.

"See, we've still got two little siblings to come to Hogwarts after us." The twins were saying to Lee Jordan. "Plus the two that were already here _and_ Bill, who's already gone, that's seven Weasleys."

"Your house must be huge!" Lee said, aghast.

"Not really." Fred said, shrugging.

"What about you, Katerina?" Bridgett asked, a lot of the attention turning to her. "Got any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." She said, shrugging. "Which is kind of bad, because I don't have anybody to blame for anything. That would've been nice when I drew on the walls when I was little." Bridgett laughed, shaking her head a little and turning around.

"See that older girl sitting beside James?" She asked, pointing to the Hufflepuff table. "That my sister Eliza. She's in her third year now." She rolled her eyes a bit, continuing, "She's gotten really good marks on her finals, and mum thinks that we're gonna be able to do the same."

The chatter fell into a lull, until Fred called the attention of all the first years by asking, "So, what do you guys think happened to Harry Potter?" All of the attention around him snapped towards him, and some students started muttering to one another quietly. Even the older students were listening quietly.

"My dad thinks that he died, and all this Boy Who Lived hubbub is all rubbish." Said Chris Garland from two seats away.

"Do you think he'll be coming to Hogwarts soon?" Calista asked, wide eyed.

"He's got to!" Katerina replied, counting on her fingers. "He'd only be about nine years old now, though. So it's not like we're going to see him any time soon."

"Where do you suspect he's gone?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"Didn't the Daily Prophet say he went to live with muggles?" An older student nearby asked curiously.

"That article was bogus!" Percy replied from farther down the table. "Everyone knows that Rita Skeeter lies in her articles just to make them more interesting."

"Yeah, but he hasn't been seen in the wizarding world since the day of…" The older boy paused, and everyone shuffled around nervously.

"Maybe he's in hiding." Bridgett said thoughtfully. "You know, away from all the talk so he could grow up without knowing he's famous." There was a short pause, then Fred and George laughed.

"That's nonsense!" They said. Before anybody could reply they food disappeared from the table (everybody was done eating by that point), and everybody looked at the High Table. Dumbledore was on his feet again, the hall falling into silence almost immediately.

"I have just a few more words now that everybody has been fed. First years should note that the forest on grounds is forbidden to all pupils." Katerina heard the twins mutter something, and saw them look at one another out of the corner of her eye. "I need also remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact madam Hooch." He paused as murmurs spread around the room ("I wish first years could play on the team," Angelina Johnson said sadly, the twins nodding in agreement), before he raised his hands for silence. "And now, before bed, let us sing the school song!" Katerina exchanged a quick look with Bridgett.

Dumbledore flicked his wand, the students watching as a long golden ribbon shot out the end of it, twisting into the shape of words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune and sing," Dumbledore said, "And off we go!" All at once the hall was filled with hundreds of kids bellowing the song:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone finished at different times, Katerina being one of the first (she had sung it to the tune of 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' just to finish it quickly), and she listened to the jumbled of words whose pace didn't match anyone in the room. Dumbledore stood conducting, and finally there were only two people left singing; Fred and George, singing in the slowest funeral march they could.

As soon as they were done the Prefects led the way up to the dormitories. Katerina, too tired to care about what other people were thinking, tripped a few times, yawning loudly and watching the paintings move back and forth, bowing and curtsying and waving hello to the first years. Dully, Katerina realized that the Prefect leading them had the same bright red hair as the twins did.

They reached the seventh floor (at least that's what Katerina thought; the constantly moving stairs and floors kept confusing her) and they all stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pale pink dress.

"Password?" She asked. The prefect stepped forward.

"Syreni Cauda." Charlie said. The portrait swung open, and he turned to face the students. "You'll need to remember the password to get into the common room." He led the way inside, and Katerina looked around curiously.

It was a very warm circular room, a fireplace adorning one side. Big, squashy armchairs and seats filled the room, as well as a few desks to work at. Charlie directed the students towards their dormitories, and Katerina tiredly followed Bridgett up the stairs.

"Today was a good day." Bridgett sighed, pulling her pajamas on. Katerina agreed, falling into the four-poster bed beside her and sighing. "Hopefully tomorrow will be just as good." Katerina mumbled in agreement, pulling the covers up to her chin and falling asleep before she'd put her head on the pillow.

**A/N:: Syreni Cauda means Mermaid tail ;3 Just like Caput Draconis (the first Gryffindor Password) means Dragon head C: **


	6. Homework and Dungbombs

**A/N:: If you ask me, this chapter is a little slow. But I'm trying to kind of hurry and get to the main part of the plot without making it TOO rushed...if that makes sense haha. Also there is no record of a DADA teacher before Quirrel, and he was the new teacher during Harry's first year. So I made up my own; Professor Perecles Mockridge C: I'm also having a ton of fun writing Fred and George, haha!**

**Characters!**

**Bridget and James belong to Wolvesareawesome13.**

**Calista Bancroft belongs to BellaRosa17**

**Mercy Starling, Anya, and Blair belongs to Fresianfire.**

******Ryanne Marquee belongs to Butterflygirl99.**

******Ashlyn Edmund belongs to UpToNoGood.**

******And I think that's all in this chapter...I could be mistaken though, haha.**

******Don't forget to R & R! 3**

It was evident, within the first week of school, that this was going to be harder than Katerina had first imagined. The first day was full excited buzz and chatter, whispering about who taught what and just how much they'd learn. They got their schedules during breakfast the first day, skimming over the classes and babbling excitedly. But by the end of the first day most of the students weren't talking excitedly anymore, most worrying about homework and asking for help from friends.

Charms, taught by the tiny Professor Flitwick, might've been one of Katerina's favorite classes. The teacher was nice, and within the first two days they were already practicing the Levitation Charm.

History of Magic, on the other hand, was one of her least favorite. The moment Professor Binns began talking in his monotone, droning voice half of the class had dozed off, Katerina's head lolling to the side every few minutes. She almost jumped out of her chair when the bell rang.

After lunch the class filed into the Transfiguration classroom, buzzing excitedly. But, after a brief explanation of the class by Professor McGonagall, they realized it wasn't going to be as fun as they thought. They had to take pages of complicated notes before they even began to do anything with magic.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was, by far, the most anticipated class for the class as a whole. Professor Mockridge was a tall, gangly man with graying blond hair. He spent most of the class describing his encounters with some of the creatures they'd be learning about, and then told them to write a paper about Gnomes for their homework.

Herbology with Professor Sprout was entertaining, at least. The class went down to the Greenhouses every morning to study and take care of the various plants in there three times a week, Tuesday through Thursday.

Potions with Professor Snape was might've been Katerina's worst class. Bridgett had been right; he played favorites with the Slytherins (which they learned during Double Potions), taking points off and criticizing the Gryffindors at every chance he got.

Flying was Katerina's top favorite class. Madam Hooch, while somewhat strict was nice, and she couldn't wait to learn how to fly. They spent the first class learning the basic commands and kicking off the ground, hovering, but didn't move around that much. "That's a shame." Angelina said wistfully. "I really wanted to fly around the Quidditch field a few times."

Astronomy with Professor Sinistra wasn't nearly as bad as they first thought, though Katerina couldn't stop yawning every few minutes while she copied down the names of stars and constellations.

By the end of the first week they were piled in so much homework, none of them had any free time.

"I can't find anything about where Gnomes originated from." Calista said Saturday morning, slamming Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them shut with a huff.

"Page sixty-four." Ryanne said offhandedly, chewing on the end of her quill while skimming her homework. Katerina ran a hand through her hair, sighing and rolling up her Transfiguration homework.

"Three down, three to go." She said unhappily, pulling a piece of bacon towards her while opening her Herbology textbook. Bridgett huffed angrily, staring at a blot of ink on her parchment ruefully before pulling out a fresh one.

"And to think this is just the first week of school." Ashlyn Edmund said.

"Maybe it'll get better, once we get used to it all." Angelina said hopefully.

"Maybe this is the teacher's idea of a 'Welcome to Hogwarts.'" Alicia said, shoving a few pieces of parchment out of her way. "Maybe the load'll get lighter as the year progresses."

"At least, until exams roll around." Bridgett muttered mutinously. The group fell into silence, the scribbling of quills on parchment filling their ears, until finally Katerina sat back and huffed.

"I need a break." She said, rolling up her parchment and stuffing her books back into her bag. "I'm going to the common room." She said, waving to the others and leaving. She almost ran into the Weasley twins on her way out of the Great Hall.

"Katerina! Just the girl we wanted to see." One of them said.

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We just wanted to properly introduce ourselves." The other said, holding a hand out for her to shake. "Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley." Katerina shook their hands, furrowing her brow at them and forcing a small smile onto her face.

"Th-that's very uh, kind of you, but I'm kind of busy at the moment…" She said, trying to step around them.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to us?" Fred asked. Katerina hesitated, sighing inwardly and holding a hand out towards him.

"Katerina Hartley." She said, turning after shaking George's hand. "I really need to be going, so if you'll excuse me –"

"See you later!" They called, heading into the Great Hall. Katerina sighed, shaking her head a little and heading up the stairs. There was something about the way they acted…something about them she didn't like. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they already had detention for a week, after setting off dungbombs in the girl's bathroom, getting another one after setting one of in Filch's office. Maybe it was how loud they were and how much attention they drew to themselves. Maybe it was how they were already done with all of their homework, despite having goofed off the whole week.

_Maybe I'm just being a jealous whiner,_ she thought, screwing up her face. _Maybe I should actually try to get to know them or something…_

"Watch where you're going, Gryffindork!" She heard the voice before she saw who it came from, looking up just in time to run smack into a Slytherin girl. She had to grab the stair railing to keep from falling down the stairs, stumbling back two steps. Standing at the top of the landing, her hands planted on her hips was Mercy; Katerina remembered her from Potions, after she'd thrown a miscellaneous ingredient into a Gryffindor boy's cauldron and ruined his cure for boils. Behind her stood Anya and Blair, the first being tall and thin, the other short and on the big side.

"Watch it, loser!" Mercy spat, shoving Katerina out of the way as she stomped down the stairs. Anya and Blair laughed, following her, and Katerina stooped to pick up her books, gritting her teeth to keep from yelling down the stairs at her. _Such an ironic name,_ she thought, starting back up the stairs with a huff.

She dropped her bag off in the dormitory, taking a piece of parchment and her quill downstairs and sitting at a desk away from everyone else. She dipped her quill into the ink, staring at the paper for a moment before writing.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_ I would've written to you sooner if I had time to. The first day (when we arrived) was really rushed, with the sorting and everything, and then we were piled with homework from day one…I still have a bunch of homework to do, but I thought I would take a few minutes off of it to write home. I'm in Gryffindor, like you thought mom – I guess that means you'll be eating your wand then, huh? We haven't really done that much in our classes, though. Magic wise, I mean. In Transfiguration we had to turn a match into a needle, and I managed to make mine pointed, but not much else. _

_ I've made some good friends, too. Bridgett and her twin James (even though he's in Hufflepuff now), Ryanne, Calista…I thought I wouldn't make any friends, to be honest. There's also a lot of really loud kids here. Like Fred and George Weasley. They're really obnoxious, and have already got detention for setting off dungbombs in the girl's bathroom. I hope they don't make us lose too many house points. I really want to win the House Cup._

Katerina paused, tapping her chin with the quill for a few moments before continuing.

_ I'm still worried I won't be that good at magic. I guess I can't say that if we've barely done any though…Maybe it'll get better as the year goes on. And there's this girl I met in the hallway today, Mercy. She's really rude…hopefully I won't run into her much more._

_ I should probably get back to my homework soon, so I'm not too far behind everyone else. Write back as soon as possible please._

_ Love,_

_ Katerina_

Katerina read over the letter a few times before folding it up and sticking it in an envelope, writing _Mom and Dad _on the cover and heading out of the portrait hole.

Pandora flew down to meet Katerina the moment she entered the Owlery, hooting and nipping at her finger affectionately as Katerina pet her feathers. "Can you take this home to mom and dad?" Katerina asked, holding the letter out to her. Pandora gave her one last nip on the finger before taking the letter and flying out the window. Katerina stayed and watched until the owl was just a speck in the distance, heading back to the common room and gathering her books once more.

"Hey Kat." Bridgett called, throwing her bag onto the bed and rummaging in her trunk. Katerina scowled.

"Why is everybody calling me that?" She asked, sitting on her bed and pulling out the Astronomy homework she had yet to finish.

"Because it's shorter than Katerina. But I'll call you that, if you'd like." Bridgett said, tossing a scroll to her and pulling out a set of Wizard's Chess. Katerina opened the scroll, checking her answers with Bridgett's and shaking her head.

"I guess if it's easier you can call me that." She said, tossing the scroll back to Bridgett and rolling up the paper.

"So James is done with his homework and challenged me to a game of Wizard's Chess," Bridgett said, counting the pieces and nodding in satisfaction. "Want to come watch?"

A few moments later the two of them made their way back to the Great Hall, Katerina toting her Potions homework and textbook, and the three of them sat at the Gryffindor table.

"You're really bad at this game, you know." James said, watching his knight take Bridgett's bishop of the board.

"Shut up." She said irritably, staring at the board in concentration.

"Did you three hear about what the Weasley twins did?" Ryanne seated herself beside Katerina, glancing at her work and flipping the page in her book for her.

"Set off dungbombs in the girl's bathroom?" Katerina asked, skimming the page and narrowing her eyes.

"No! Well yes, but this is after that. I heard that they took something really rare from Filch's office when they were in trouble." She said, leaning forward.

"What kind of something?" Bridgett asked, wide eyed. She was completely unaware of James checkmating her king.

"I heard Lee saying something about a map." She said, lowering her voice. "A map that shows them the whole school, and all its secret passages!"

"There's no such thing." Katerina said, but she couldn't hide the hint of doubt from her voice. "Hogwarts is supposed to be un-plottable."

"Maybe on a map of a country." Ryanne said, her eyes wide. "But this is a map of just the school, nothing around it."

"I think it's bogus." Katerina said, shaking her head a little. "Maybe they got him to say that so it sounded really cool. It's probably just some dumb toy that Filch took from a student years ago." Ryanne shrugged, sitting back in her seat and watching as James and Bridgett set the board up for another round.

The four of them stayed there for a few hours, taking turns switching out to play Chess, until finally they parted ways with James and made their way up to the common room.

"Maybe it's good that were aren't in the same house." Bridgett said thoughtfully. "We spent all of our time together otherwise. It'll be good to be away from him for a change. Plus we'll always see each other at home."

"It's not like you're never going to see him." Ryanne said. "You do go to the same school, you know." Katerina opened her mouth to talk, snapping it shut as a door nearby slammed open, making the three of them jump. A ghost whizzed out of the room, cackling and throwing things at students as he passed.

Katerina's stomach fell as the first thing he threw exploded, and she realized they were dungbombs. "Ickle firsties!" The ghost laughed, throwing the rest of the bombs onto the landing above Katerina and the other two.

"PEEVES!" The three girls jumped, turning to see Professor McGonagall storming towards them. With a wave of her wand the dungbombs disappeared, and Katerina heaved a sigh of relief. She was choking on the smell of them. The ghost blew a raspberry at the Professor, zooming away while laughing raucously. The professor swore, turning and marching back down the stairs angrily. Fred and George were coming up to the three girls, looking miffed.

"Stupid ghost." Fred said, shaking his head and looking at Katerina. "That Peeves found our bag of dungbombs and took them all."

"We know." Bridgett said, jabbing a thumb at the landing above them. "He just dropped them all practically on top of us."

"Lucky McGonagall was here to get rid of them." Katerina muttered. Fred was aghast.

"They're gone?" He asked.

"We won't be able to get any more until Christmas break!" George huffed. The two of them made their way up the stairs, talking in low voices to one another, and Katerina exchanged a glance with the girls.

"If you ask me that's good." She muttered, leading the way to the common room. "That way we don't have to worry about any toilet's exploding with them."


	7. Where It All Goes Wrong

**A/N:: Whew! I had to rewrite this chapter about four times because I wasn't happy with it any of those times, heh. I was really excited about this one, and I hope you guys enjoy~ ;D**

**Characters!**

**Bridget and James belong to Wolvesareawesome13.**

**Calista Bancroft belongs to BellaRosa17**

**Julian Martins (new character!) belongs to RHGroeninja.  
**

******Ryanne Marquee belongs to Butterflygirl99.**

******Ashlyn Edmund belongs to UpToNoGood.**

******Ah, I think that's it in this chapter! And don't worry if your character hasn't played a part yet/has only had a small part so far. There's still plenty of chapters to come! Most notably, the Slytherin characters will be making more than an appearance in the next chapters, so stay tuned!**

******Don't forget to R & R! **

The next few weeks were uneventful. Somehow the Weasley twins had managed to nab some dungbombs from somewhere (Katerina suspected Filch's office, where they paid a weekly visit) and were back to dropping them off around the school again. But they were more careful this time, managing to get all the way across the school before the bomb exploded. "We know all the secret passages in school, of course." Fred explained to her when she asked about it.

Other than that, though, nothing interesting happened. The first years were piled with homework, sharing papers and copying notes or practicing levitation charms with one another. "How come you two never seem to have homework to do?" Bridgett asked Fred one morning, shuffling through her Astronomy notes and giving them a scowl.

"Oh we did," He said. "We've just finished it all."

"Already?" Alicia asked, staring at them. "But there's like, ten papers that are due!"

"Twenty papers between the two of us was nothing." George said, waving and leaving the common room.

"Can I borrow your Astronomy homework?" Bridgett called after Fred, but he didn't respond. She huffed, flopping back into her seat and staring at the parchment in front of her ruefully.

"Here." Katerina tossed her rolled up Astronomy homework to Bridgett, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't really that hard to do, you know."

"Thanks." Throwing her a grateful look Bridgett unrolled the parchment and started reading, while Katerina put her books back into her bag and pulled out a letter.

"Are you done?" Ryanne asked.

"For the most part." Katerina replied. "I want to take a letter to the Owlery before I forget." She waved to the group and left the common room, almost running into Fred and George in the hallway.

"Are you stalking us?" One of them asked, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"You really want to see our homework that bad?"

"No, I'm going to the Owlery." She said, walking past the two.

"What a coincidence! So are we!" Fred said, jogging to her side and showing her the letter he was holding.

"I really think you shouldn't stalk people, though." George said, waving a finger and 'tutting' distastefully. "It's rude."

"I'm not stalking you." Katerina said again as the three of them made their way downstairs.

"Well whatever the case, it's good to have some company on the way." Fred said.

"Yeah. Having a twin following you around all the time isn't as fun as you think." George said with a nod.

"More like having an annoying shadow." Fred continued. Katerina didn't reply, instead letting the twins chatter as they walked.

"The Halloween feast is going to be great." Fred was saying as they entered the Owlery.

"Not only is there going to be loads of sweets, we've got a nice little surprise for Filch." George continued, nodding. Katerina, who was petting Pandora quietly, paused, looking up at the two of them and raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked. The twins exchanged a look, raising their eyebrows at each other.

"You won't tell anybody, will you?" Fred asked, while George called to an owl high up on the wall.

"That bad, huh?" Katerina asked, handing the letter to Pandora. The owl ruffled her feathers before turning and taking off out the window.

"Not necessarily." George said offhandedly.

"But it'll get you in loads of trouble if you get in trouble, right?" Katerina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said we're going to get caught?" Fred asked, ignoring George as a large owl almost careened into his face.

"Errol, you idiot…" George muttered, taking the letter from Fred and giving it to the bird.

"We can't tell you much, or else it'll ruin the surprise." Fred continued, watching Errol take off out the window – almost crashing into an incoming owl, who screeched indignantly and swooped to miss a head on collision. "But what we can tell you is that you might want to bring a nose plug."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to smell _awful_." George said, leading the way back up to the castle.

"So bad the smell will stick to him for weeks!" Fred continued. Katerina gave them a long look.

"And what if it messes up, and you hit a teacher? Or another student?" Katerina asked. Fred waved a hand dismissively.

"That won't happen, we're sure of it." Fred said matter-of-factly.

"All the teachers and students will be in the Great Hall by the time it happens. Filch'll probably be patrolling around looking for pranksters." George agreed. Katerina wasn't so sure.

"You'd better be extra careful about it, then." She said, parting ways with them in the entrance hall. "Do you know how bad it would be if a student was hit by it instead?"

By the time the Halloween Feast had arrived almost a week later, news had spread that there was a big prank going to happen during the Feast. The teachers had heard news of it too, promptly telling off every class and threatening a months worth of detention for any student caught pulling pranks. Everyone was excited; nearly every student in the school hated Filch, and couldn't wait for him to get what he deserved. Filch – or any of the teachers for that matter – hadn't heard any details about the prank; when and where it was going to happen, the intended victim, who was doing it, nothing.

Hours before the feast, during lunch, all the first years crowded around the twins in the Great Hall. "Come on! You can tell us!" Bridgett complained, prodding Fred's side.

"Can't tell you!" He quipped, shaking his head.

"Oh please, please, pleeeaasse?" Bridgett asked, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't had a good run with Filch so far. She'd nearly trodden on Mrs. Norris' tail while hurrying to class, receiving a very unpleasant yelling from the caretaker. He was threatening three months of detention when she was saved by Professor Mockridge. "I can't wait to see him get what he deserves." She'd told Katerina as soon as word got around about the prank.

"All we can tell you," George said, drawing the attention to him, "is that it will happen right in the doorway of the Great Hall, sometime after the feast has already started."

"How do you know for sure that it'll hit Filch and not a teacher?" Ashlyn asked with wide eyes.

"We've prepared for that." Fred pointed out with a nod. "See, there's a small trigger that will only go off after Filch walks through it."

"How'd you manage that?" Chris asked with wide eyes. Beside him Julian Martins stared in awe, his eyes wide.

"Now THAT, we can't tell you." George said.

"Sounds like some pretty advanced magic." Calista commented.

"Not really." Fred shrugged. "Just a little bit of research in the library, and bam! Easy as that." He flicked his hand to demonstrate, and the first years began to babble excitedly.

"You don't seem all that excited about the prank." Bridgett commented, nudging Katerina as they made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Katerina shrugged.

"I just feel like something's going to go wrong." She said, and that was true. Since they'd first mentioned the prank she'd had a large knot in her stomach, which only grew larger and larger as time passed. Now it made her queasy, and she was absolutely sure in her gut that something was going to go very wrong.

"You don't have enough faith in them." Ryanne said offhandedly. "I believe it'll go perfectly!"

"But what if they get in trouble for it?" Katerina asked.

"They _won't_ get in trouble, you heard them." Ashlyn said.

"And even if they do, what's the worse thing that could happen? Detention for a week? That's nothing." Bridgett waved the thought away. "It'll be totally worth it either way."

Katerina wasn't convinced.

Professor Mockridge noticed the lack of attention in his class as everyone whispered and theorized about the prank. "You have nothing to worry about," he said in a high, breathy voice. "From what I've heard, the students are not the intended victim for the prank tonight." He seemed as excited as the students, and when Chris asked him about it he laughed. "What's Halloween without a few pranks?" He asked. "The other teachers might not appreciate my way of thinking, though, so don't go telling them that I agree with a few harmless pranks. I might get in trouble."

In the few hours before the feast the school was abuzz. "I can't wait!" Julian squealed, bouncing in his seat in the common room. "This is going to be so good!" Katerina glanced up from her book at him, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. She didn't get a chance to ask any questions; the twins came into the common room and suddenly it exploded into loud talking.

"It's all set up!" Fred called above the voices. Some of the older students were just as excited as the first years to see the prank carried out. Everyone except for one redheaded third year.

"What's all set up?" From behind them Percy entered the common room, giving them a glowering look.

"The Halloween decorations!" Fred said, smiling. "Have you seen them?"

"Of course I have!" Percy spat. "All of this cheering and laughing isn't about that, is it?"

"Course it is!" George said. Percy looked up at the common room, the people either averting their attention or nodding and muttering in agreement.

"Are there really pumpkins as big as our four-posters in there?" Bridgett called, her eyes bright. The twins shook their heads and explained what they saw, all the while Percy gave them a harsh glare. Finally he gave up and stormed away, the talk of decorations dying instantly.

"Seems like Percy isn't a favorite with a lot of you." Fred commented loudly, making his way over to the first years. Laughter followed his words.

"He is an uptight, rule abiding git, though." George said thoughtfully. "Guess that's reason enough for most people to dislike him."

"Or maybe it's his dazzling personality!" Fred replied.

The excitement was higher than ever as the students made their way down to the Great Hall for the feast that evening. Despite her earlier feelings towards the prank Katerina couldn't help getting swept up in the hubbub, her stomach jolting as they stepped through the Great Hall doors.

The candles had been replaced with hundreds of floating jack-o-lanterns, giving the hall an eerie orange glow. Thousands of bats flitted about, swooping towards the tables and making the fires flicker and dance. The tables were already laden with food and all kinds of sweets by the time the Gryffindor first years took their seats.

Every student was watching the doorway in anticipation. The teachers were keeping a close eye on all the students, watching for the perpetrators of tonight's big prank. "Dumbledore looks a little excited, don't you think?" Fred asked, looking up at the table. And he did; he was watching the room from behind his half-moon glasses, a big grin on his face as he leaned over and shared a few words with Professor McGonagall. "You don't think he knows about the prank, do you?"

"Nah. Well, at least, I don't think he's excited about that." Calista said. The minutes ticked on, and nothing happened.

Almost an hour later the students were beginning to look bored, the Gryffindors giving the twins anticipated looks.

"Any second now." Fred assured them for the twentieth time.

"I can't wait any longer." Katerina said, pushing away from the table and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Bridgett asked.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"But you might miss the prank!"

"I'd rather miss the prank than wet myself, thank you." Katerina replied, leaving the Great Hall. She felt a fresh wave of nausea hit her as she stepped through the doorway, quickly making her way to the bathrooms.

…

Just when the twins were beginning to think that Filch had caught wind of the prank, and that it was a bust, someone from the Hufflepuff table pointed towards the doorway. Hundreds of eyes turned to see Filch shuffling towards the Great Hall. There was a spike in the conversations, not dying down in case it alerted the teachers, while everyone watched. Filch passed through the doorway, and everybody held their breaths.

Nothing happened.

Filch made his way up to the High Table, saying something quietly to Dumbledore, who nodded and responded, before shuffling back towards the doors. Again everyone held their breaths as he passed through the doorway again. And again, nothing happened.

Disappointment swept through the crowd and they went back to their original conversations. The twins exchanged a look, their shoulders slouching.

"It didn't work." Bridgett stated, taking a chocolate frog from a plate and shaking her head.

"You said nothing would go wrong." Julian called, sounding completely downtrodden.

"I don't understand." Fred said, staring at the doors with his eyes squinted. "It should've –"

"It will." George said, pointing. Everyone swiveled around to see what he was pointing at, and they saw it. Hanging down, barely visible in the darkness at the very top of the doorway was what looked like a small bundle of something hanging down, looking like it was slipping as the seconds ticked away. "And it won't hit Filch."

"At least it won't hit anybody." Calista said hopefully. But the twins were staring at the doorway, the color draining from their faces.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Everyone looked at the doorway to see someone hurrying back to the Great hall, and Bridgett felt her stomach drop. The twins were already out of their seats and scrabbling towards the door.

…

Katerina heard the sudden hush from the Great Hall, which quickly disappeared in the dull roar of chatter that picked up again. Had it happened? Did she miss it? She jogged around the corner, towards the double doors. She didn't smell anything gross…and she saw Filch farther down the hall, shuffling back to the Great Hall. That meant that she could get back to her seat in time to see it happen.

She had just stepped into the doorway when she heard a small click, almost drowned out by the talking echoing in the hall, and looked up in time to see the twins running towards her yelling "NO!" when it hit her. Waves of some disgusting smelling liquid showered down onto her, miscellaneous bits of things hitting her on their way down. It soaked her hair, her clothes, her shoes, until she was completely drenched in it; it started and finished before she even had time to move, one last crackling pop above her head signaling the finish.

Dead silence filled the Great Hall.

Katerina was petrified in a mixture of shock and horror, frozen to the spot. There was a few seconds of hesitation before she slowly raised her head, looking up at the crackling above her. It was two words, spelled in orange letters high above her head, reading 'YOU STINKER'. Dripping from head to toe with the mystery substance, she lowered her gaze, trembling, to see the whole Great Hall staring at her in shocked silence. The Weasley twins stood a few feet away with horror stricken faces.

And then the laughing started.

It erupted from the Slytherin table, filling the Hall with its great echoing sound. They pointed, pulling any attention that wasn't already on her to Katerina. Some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws laughed and – to her horror – she saw some suppressed laughter from the Gryffindor table, shoulders shaking to keep it held back.

Katerina trembled harder. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the laughing faces, holding their noses to making gagging sounds through the laughter as the horrid smell filled the hall. Everyone was laughing at her.

At some point the teachers had stood and started to make their way down the isles between the tables. McGonagall reached her first. She spoke, but Katerina didn't hear her; her ears were ringing and the blood roared and –

"Go get yourself cleaned up, Miss Hartley." She heard McGonagall say. Her mouth was a very thin, very white line, and her nostrils flared. The twins were standing just a few feet away, looking absolutely horrified, babbling explanations.

"It wasn't supposed to do that!" Fred said loudly.

"It wasn't supposed to hit her!" George said at the same time. Apologies mixed into their explanations, throwing half apologetic, half terrified looks at Katerina. Ignoring them, Katerina turned around and started up the stairs slowly.

The laughter followed her all the way up to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady covered her nose and waved her in, coughing at the smell. Numb with horror Katerina made her way up the stairs to the dormitory, pushing into the bathroom before she even realized where she was going.

The shower water was scathingly hot as she scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. She washed her hair dozens of times, mixing soap and shampoo and conditioner and anything she could think of to make it smell better. Her skin was rubbed raw when she gave up, the smell noticeably less intense – but still there all the same.

The dormitory was still empty by the time she finally left the bathroom, her clothes in a disgusting pile in the bathroom still. (She'd run water and tried to wash some of the smell away to no avail, and decided to just leave them in there.) She slowly crawled into bed, pulling the curtains shut around it as she did so. And she cried.

She bawled into her pillow, loud hiccupping sobs that she was sure could be heard in the common room – not that anybody would hear them, what with everybody still being at the feast. She cried until her pillow was completely soaked and then cried some more. And finally when she was spent and was reduced to hiccupping sniffles she lay there, staring at nothing, her hands clenched into fists underneath her pillow.

_This is all their fault,_ she thought, anger replacing her horror and sadness. _If they hadn't set up that stupid prank none of this would've happened._ She didn't know how long she was lying there alone, glowering at the twins, and she didn't care either. "This is all your guys' fault," she said aloud, screwing up her face angrily. "And I will never forgive you for this."

**A/N:: Also! I was told my a few people (coughcoughSIBLINGScoughcough) that the Weasley twins wouldn't pull a prank like this one. And my response is;**

**who cares? They're dumb little kids! Maybe they did this prank and then learned from it once they were older. Besides, it's my story. And they aren't my characters, so I wont' be able to write them perfectly.**


	8. Sorry

**A/N:: Sorry for the long, unannounced hiatus. I went to Oklahoma for a week, then was busy up until school started for me (yesterday). The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. Thank you for your patience 3**


	9. ((Untitled))

**A/N:: **As if you can't already tell, the next chapter of Backfire will be delayed. My desktop computer (which has my stories on it, sob sob) needs to be cleaned out before I can use it again. It's so full of dust I think the fan won't work...either way, it's too full of dust for me to be on it. It'll ruin the computer...or catch it on fire as my brother says, but I'm not sure if I believe that or not. (Dust is flammable though...right?) Either way, I feel horrible about making you guys wait - I was really wanting to write the next chapter haha ;w; Hang tight; I'm trying to talk my dad into cleaning the computer this weekend, so hopefully it'll be done then and I can update once more :'D Stay tuned, and thanks for being so patient with me (also I feel so bad for everybody seeing the new chapter and going to it, expecting to read more about Katerina.../cries forever)


	10. Never Forgive, Never Forget

**A/N:: I want to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. Firstly this chapter took forever to write because it never sounded right any time I did it. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I was also a little rushed to finish it. To top things off I've been having some serious computer problems, and most of my stories are on that computer - and it won't let me move anything over to my flashdrive for whatever reason. So I've been dealing with that, along with school and writers block in general. BUT! THe next chapter I'm really excited to get to because It was actually the first scene I ever came up with for this story, haha. **

**Anyways. I'll come back in later to add in the Characters/who they belong to, because I have that all written in one document...which is on my desktop...But yeah. THank you for sticking with me through this. Hopefully this chapter isn't as bad as I feel it is, haha.**

**Don't forget to R&R 3**

The following weeks had to be the worst that Katerina had ever experienced.

The day right after Halloween was a Wednesday; which meant that she'd still have to go to class, despite the horrid smell wafting off her. She had barely drawn the curtains back from her bed and stood up when the bathroom door slammed open, and suddenly she was in a tight hug, Bridgett babbling angrily, the other girls crowding around and trying to be heard over the others chatter. She could tell they were making an effort not to cover their noses or gag, and she felt fresh tears well up. She pushed Bridgett back, and – once she'd stopped babbling – began to make sense of her words.

According to her, the twins had confessed to everything and had received two months worth of detention, fifty points from Gryffindor (each), and a letter home. Bridgett told her that she'd wished it was expulsion, but Katerina didn't think that something like that would be worth that much trouble – even if she would've loved it to be. She was also told that Charlie and Percy were furious, but she didn't much care about them.

So all the first year girls had gotten dressed and headed down to the common room; Katerina was painfully aware of everyone averting their attention from her, covering their noses and coughing or just plain leaving the room. The group of girls had hardly made it across the room when the two people Katerina wanted to see the least came barreling down the stairs from the boys dormitory, stumbling and talking over one another.

"We're so, so sorry Katerina!"

"We didn't mean for that to happen!"

"It malfunctioned, is all!"

The apologies kept spewing out of their mouths, and Katerina, furious, shoved past Calista and Ryanne – who were standing in front of her protectively – and exploded on them. She didn't even know half of what she was saying, but it kept pouring out before she could stop it.

"How DARE you come and try to apologize after what you've done! Do you know that this stuff won't wash out? That I'll REEK of this for weeks on end and I can't do anything about it?! And you think saying sorry and that it malfunctioned will fix it? I wish you two were expelled from this school for what you did! I'm the laughingstock of the school and it's all your fault! If you hadn't of even TRIED that STUPID PRANK I wouldn't be like this NOW!" And that was only what she remembered saying. (There was also a few swears thrown into there that she didn't remember saying later that day.)

The two looked completely horrified as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the common room; even the older students were staring in shock and whispering to each other. The other first year girls scrambled after her and she completely ignored everything they said; the 'we're so sorry about what happened' and 'you sure told them' and 'we'll be by your side no matter what!'

The rest of the day everyone avoided her if possible; there was a large empty space around her when she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall (filled with Calista and Angelina and Ryanne and Bridgett, of course), the only highlight being the howler Fred and George had received from a very angry mother. The students in classes either shuffled away or scooted their desks back ever so slightly, some laughed or snickered or just shot her pitying looks that she absolutely hated. And it continued through the rest of the week. And next. And next.

After Transfiguration one day Professor McGonagall suggested she go to Madam Pomfrey to see if she could do anything. Which she couldn't. Instead, she spent a long time flitting this way and that, looking at different kinds of bottles before shaking her head and putting them back on the shelf. Finally, after she'd been sitting there for an hour, Madam Pomfrey declared that there was nothing she could do, and sent her away.

To make matters worse, the Slytherins were finding it absolutely hilarious.

At every chance they got (which was between classes, in the halls, during Potions class, weekends), Katerina was followed around by Slytherin insults – Mercy's being the loudest (and in most cases, the worst), and it was still followed by a chorus of laughter every time she said something.

Any free time she had was spent in the dormitory, hiding from everyone. She refused to go outside or down into the Library Great Hall for things other than to eat or get something she needed. She refused to listen to the girls trying to persuade her that the smell really wasn't that bad anymore, or that the twins had made this new product that will make the smell go away, or that she really should get some fresh air and see the grounds covered in snow.

Now, with November drawing to a close, Katerina sat cross legged in her four-poster, a fresh sheet of parchment sitting in her lap and her quill tapping against her chin. The words 'Dear Mom and Dad' sat at the top of the page, staring back at her as she stared at it. She didn't know what she wanted to write; she didn't know if she wanted to write to them at all. But she knew she should, because she hadn't sent a letter since before the whole prank fiasco.

She stared for a long while before sighing, shoving the quill and parchment away and laying her head on her pillow. This wasn't how her first year of Hogwarts was supposed to be. She was supposed to be happy, making friends and learning how to do proper magic. Not hiding away in her bed because she stunk worse than a dead skunk that was drowned in sewage. Not having teachers and students avoid her because she reeked, with no proper cure for the smell other than time (which, according to Bridgett – who had gotten the information from Fred – would take at least the rest of the school year to go away). And definitely not having to endure both the insults thrown at her from Slytherins OR the annoying, pestering twins that refused to give up trying to apologize.

Katerina rolled over and stared up out the window. It was dark outside – was it dinnertime? She didn't want to eat. She hadn't wanted to eat the past few days, not with all the eyes that would burn her back or the snickers and laughter that were directed at her. The common room was quiet; maybe she could go down and stretch her legs a little. As much as she hated going out of the dormitory, she hated staying in it just as much. It was too cramped and small with not enough room to walk around. So she swung her legs off the bed and stood, stretching and making her way down the stairs.

She'd just reached the bottom step when she heard a clatter from somewhere in the common room, and looked up with a groan.

Fred and George stood a few feet away from the stairs, looking up at her cautiously. "Kat –" Fred started, but she didn't want to hear it, she turned on her heel and started back up the stairs. "No no no wait! Katerina!" She'd barely made it halfway up the stairs when she felt a hand close around her wrist. She turned back to face Fred, ready to yell, only to yelp in surprise as the stairs disappeared from under their feet and the two slid back to the common room in a heap.

"Boys can't go up to the girl's dorm, idiot." She spat, shoving him away and scrambling to her feet.

"Kat, wait!" Fred grabbed for her wrist again, and she turned, glaring daggers at him. "Look, we're _sorry_ about what happened!" He started, standing up. "Please, just let us help–"

"I don't _need_ your help!" Katerina spat, glowering at the redhead. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't _want_ to be anywhere near either of you." She shot a look at George before looking back at Fred before turning to go back up the stairs.

"Please Kat, just listen to us!" George called, running to the edge of the stairs and leaning as far as he could forward. "We got help from Professor McGonagall and Snape – well not so much help from him but from his potion stores – and we made something that's supposed to help make the smell go away!"

Katerina stopped at the top of the stairs, glancing back down at the two. Where the stairs twisted she could just barely see George's hand, a bottle held tightly in it. She stared at it, unsure of what to do. Should she trust them? _What if it's another stupid prank? _But the two did seem genuinely sorry about what they did…

She had just started back down the stairs when she heard sounds coming from farther in the common room, then –

"What are you two _doing?!_" Bridgett's voice filtered from behind the two, and George's hand disappeared. There was a huge fit of yelling from both sides – Katrina assumed Calista and the others were with her – before footsteps stormed away.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Katrina said quietly as Ryanne led the way up the stairs.

"Yes we did." Calista said as the girls settled into the dormitory. "You can't trust them at all."

"Yeah, don't listen to them. They're lying." Bridgett said, hugging her pillow to her chest. "You don't really know since you don't really…leave the common room, but they're always causing explosions or eruptions, and –"

"And they're _still_ pulling pranks!" Angelina interjected, leaning forward and sweeping the curtain out of her way absently. "They set one up for Professor Snape, but I don't think it worked. They also set up a different one for Filch and he's been covered in boils all weekend."

Katerina's shoulders slumped and she stared at her sheets, pulling at the edge of her shirt. "They may seem like they're sorry, but really they aren't." Bridgett sniffed, sitting on the edge of Katerina's bed. "People like them don't change, Kat. They act like it, but the second you've forgiven them, they'll be back at it." Katerina stared at Bridgett for a long moment before trailing her gaze back to the parchment and quill.

"Okay." She said quietly. She felt like she was going to cry again as the conversation shifted away from the twins and towards world Quidditch Matches. How could someone be so cruel? Let alone TWO people…She reached for the quill and took the stopper off her ink and dipped it in, dragging the parchment towards her.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I wish I could say that school is going fine, and that I'm happy here at Hogwarts. Ever since Halloween I've just wanted to come home and never leave again. All because two stupid kids pulled a prank that backfired on ME, and now everybody keeps making fun of me, and I REEK and the smell won't go away until the school year is over…I don't want to go here anymore. I want to come home, and I want those two kids expelled. I can't wait for Christmas so I can get away from everyone…_

Katerina paused, idly smudging a tear that had fallen onto the paper. What else could she say? What SHOULD she say?

_They tried to apologize, but my friends said that I shouldn't trust them because it's all just a sham…I don't know what I should do. Maybe Professor McGonagall will finally find something to help…_

_Katerina _

Katerina picked up the parchment and rolled it up, tying a small bit of string around it and setting it on her nightstand. She'd visit Pandora in the morning and send it off. _Only two more weeks until Christmas break…_She thought, sighing and pulling the blanket around her shoulders.


End file.
